Light Back My Fire
by MZC16
Summary: Jesse, a bad boy who had many bad experiences in his life, is looking for something. But what? R&R. READ!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story .**

**Pls review if you like it. **

**Jesse's POV **

I had to go out of the bank. The cops were coming, and they would arrest me right away, seeing with a bag of money in one hand, and a gun in the other. I had to get out, but where? Fortunately, I saw an emergency exit, and ran away as fast as I could. I was running faster than my lungs could allow me, and when I got to the car, my pulse was 100 MPH. I started the car, and I went away, like nothing had happened. The police didn't see me. Shocking, I know.

The police. The cops. They always ruin your dreams. I know, that maybe, those dreams are a bit too expensive, and you had to steal a bit, but it's not the end of the world.

Anyways, I think you guessed it, I am a criminal. Well, I wouldn't put the word criminal, I would put… needier. Yes, in my life you need many, many things.

I got home, where all my friends lived, and got to the room where my friend with benefits – I am not the guy to have a serious relationship – was waiting for me. I was happy to see her there, because I wanted to tell her about my last accomplishment. Her name was Julie. The name sounded like an angel, but trust me, she can do anything if you dare her to. She will smoke pot, weed, mariwana, anything. I really admire her for that, because she just smokes them without any problem. I always hesitated. Not that I smoked them a lot. I hated doing anything illegal. Except drinking, stealing, things like that… but I did smoke pot once in a while.

You must've guessed I was not in the best crowd. Never was, but my friends were cool. We had this little house in the suburbs of Carmel, really close to San Francisco, so we always had a club to go to. And you know, most of the things we owned weren't really ours… But I liked the house. It felt like home, and I didn't really have a home in my childhood, since my parents died, and I was a kid of the streets. And I was terrified. Not only I had to find my food, clothes, bed, but I also found out that I could see ghosts. It really creeped me out.

The house was colorful, it was pink, and bright green in the inside. I loved it.

I really liked my life, but everyday I felt like I was missing something. I don't know what, but something. I wanted love, a true love. I was pretty attractive, as I must say, since my stomach was all muscles. And of course, I knew that, since I saw all the girls sighting every time I came into the room. Julie was lucky to have me. Of course she really didn't. I change girls everyday.

As I told you, no time for serious relationships.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if my other chapter was confusing… But I wanted to make it that way. =P Anyways this is when it really starts so I hope you like it =) REVIEW**

My friends convinced me to go to this club near Carmel. I wasn't really exited, since I knew it would be boring, and we would just get really wasted.

But I was wrong.

As soon as I got in, I saw this beautiful girl laughing with her friends. She had a grey mini dress, and some nice flash blue high heels. She was really beautiful.

And yes, she figured that someone was staring at her.

She looked up, and saw me. Our gaze connected for 10 seconds, and then she looked away, blushing. Was she embarrassed ? Couldn't she see how beautiful she was?

It startled me. I never thought about these things. I always used to get the girl I wanted, but she was always the girl that first came up to me. I hated relationships.

But as I saw this girl, it was like my whole world just changed. It was like I wanted to be with her, like I would do anything for her, like I would change for her. It never happened to me before. Ever.

My friend Alex asked me if I wanted a beer, and I asked for a Corona.

But all I felt like doing was talk to that girl. She was so sexy, and I wanted her. Maybe she was nice too. Maybe she actually had a personality, unlike all the other girls. Julie was looking at me intently.

"Someone found a catch tonight!" And everyone laughed.

"No Julie, I think this is more…" I answered, as I was walking towards the mystery girl.

I came up to her while her friends all around her. "Hello. I saw you across the room, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come outside with me."

I had to admit, she was confused, since a total stranger just came up to her. But I think she was thrilled. At least I hoped.

"Ummm…. Sure." Was her simple answer.

When we were finally outside, alone, I introduced myself.

"Hi, my name is Jesse. I'm sorry if I asked you so brutally outside… I just saw you and…" I think for the first time in my life I was out of words. What was happening to me?

"Well, my name is Suze."

"Suze? What's your real name?"

"Oh, it's Susannah, as don't you cry for me"

I laughed. It was one of my favorite songs.

"Yes, I know that song. One of my favorites."

Then we got into a whole conversation about music, life, jobs, everything and anything. When a slow song came, I asked her to dance. In the middle of the street. It was only me and her, and it was like if we were already meant to be. We were looking into each other's eyes deeply, and as I looked into hers, I thought they were so deep, it was just wonderful. I leaned in, and we kissed. When we kissed, it was like there was fireworks under my eyelids, like we were in the midday sun when it was probably midnight.

It was like she revived my world.

But then, she opened her eyes, too soon, and walked away.

It has been a week since I saw her last. I have been looking for her everywhere.

This is torture.


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to continue my story. It is one of my favorites =) **

I wanted to change completely for her. I would do anything to see her eyes again. Her face was just glued to my mind. It was horrible.

This is how the worst way of torture for a man.

My friends were all taken aback by my sudden want of loneliness. My mind was only for Susannah.

Susannah. Susannah. What I wouldn't do to see you again.

And now I was talking to myself. What was I getting myself into?! Why did I let her into my heart? Why did I let her do this to me? She got to my weak point, I was already falling for her, and I didn't even know her !

Now this is love at first sight.

But did she feel it too?

Did she feel what I felt? What I wanted?

I could still feel her touch on my skin. Her lips on mine. Her heat, her eyes. She was incredible.

"Hey! You want to go to the bar we went last week?" Julie called from downstairs.

Our little house was always very resonant. If we said something too loud, every one in the house heard. Could be hard if it was something you wanted to keep to yourself.

Wait. Wait. Did Julie mean the bar where I met Susannah? Where we kissed?

"YES!! I'M COMING!" I screamed on top of my lungs. Which wasn't at all necessary.

**SUZE POV**

I was with CeeCee when she asked if we wanted to go to the 'Light Back My Fire' Bar. I accepted, since I didn't have anything to do that night, and especially because I had met this wonderful Jesse. He was the hottest of them all. He should be on a modeling contest and he would COMPLETELY win.

He had this sort of mysterious, dangerous side of him. This is what I liked in guys. I don't like goody-two-shoes. They just piss me off. Really, they do.

He seemed so nice and so patient. He seemed like a person I could possibly fall in love with.

And I am probably falling for him right now. He was what I was looking in looks, and our brief conversation was telling me this could be perfect.

And our kiss… that was indescribable. It was utterly wonderful. I just had to pull away to see if it was real. And it was. I was really standing there, and he with me. But then, I walked away. I had to. I didn't want him to think I was just another catch.

But all of my senses told me to run back for him and bring him home.

I worked hard these last few weeks, and I finally got to get some rest from it all. College was fun, but after the first trimester I was over it. All I wanted to do was sleep. For hours. For days.

Anyways, before I went to the bar, I wore one of my really cute dresses. A purple dress, that was short, but not I am so desperate short, more like in the middle of married and slutty. The back was completely open.

Yes, one of my favorites.

Well, can you blame me?

I had a guy on my mind.

Let's just hope he's going to be there.


End file.
